Branch and the Party Rescue
Branch and the Party Rescue is a story book. About Originally this story was sold separately in 2017 by Bonnier Publishing in Australia. It was sold by Scholastic as a flip book with Satin & Chenille and the Fashion Show Disaster. This was one of two flip-books that have been published like this, the other being Poppy and the Parade Problem which was partnered with Biggie and the Big Misunderstanding. The book was eventually sold as a collection with the other 3 books as Trolls: Tales from Troll Village. The book is targeted at children. Summary Branch tries out his hand at his first party but meets problems. Plot Branch is lying in bed hoping to sleep in when loud banging on his door results in him having to get up since he doesn't know how urgent it is. Branch heroically leaps out of bed, he is the only Troll who lives underground. Branch has loosened up since the events of Trolls but he is still a worrier at heart and believes being prepared is the best way to be. At the entrance to his bunker is Queen Poppy. It is raining and the day is grey, but Poppy calls it a great day which confuses Branch. Poppy i confused by his reaction to the day but explains every day is beautiful. Branch tries some positivism and the sun begins to shine. Poppy enters the bunker as Guy Diamond wonders by. Guy is sparkling really well due to the weather which brightens up Poppy quite a bit while blinding Branch. Poppy suggests that Branch hosts his first party but Branch is against the idea. He states that no one will want to come to his bunker. Poppy has already started scrapbooking ideas and Branch suggests she runs a party and just invites him as a First Aid'er. Poppy insists that he let his true colours shine and host the party. Poppy does the invites while Branch begins to get prepared - crazy prepared. The idea of hosting his first party even excites him. Branch is pacing in his bunker when Biggie & Mr. Dinkles and Cooper attract his attention. The three got in because Branch has lessened security on his bunker. He asks for their help but is being over cautious and every suggestion comes with counter safety measures. Branch's caution is driven by the events of Trolls where Poppy's party had attracted the attention of Chef and he wants everyone to be kept safe. As they continue to make suggestions, everything the Trolls put forward Branch shoots down and they realise his party may not be much fun at all due to all his over safety precautions. They leave the bunker. Branch begins to plan his pinatas but is overthinking the safety again. Finally he writes a ten-rule party plan and pins it to his door before going out to collect firewood. The next day he sees Biggie & Mr. Dinkles with Cooper, and as he is about to approach them hears them talking about his party having too many rules. News of his rules has travelled fast, they spot the rest of their friends and talk to them about the rules. DJ Suki is not happy with the rule about her music and states no one tells her how loud to play her beats. The other express their own remarks on the restrictions while Poppy trying to be positive says this is Branch's party. With so many rules none of them want to go. Poppy states she will find and talk to Branch, realising he just wants to keep everyone safe. Hug-time hits and they all hug with no one realising Branch heard every word of their conversation. Branch is feeling down about things. Poppy bumps into him and says everyone is excited for the party. Branch states he heard the conversation, he notes he did start with a fun party but over-caution took over. He made a lot of cupcakes as well for the party and that he really is a party-pooper. Branch gets an idea and leaves. The other Trolls are sad that they can't have a party because of the rules. DJ Suki suggests they have a party anyway. They decide to have a party with no rules and make it as the loudest, brightest and craziest party ever. They plan to invite Branch so he can see how to go with the flow and all are excited for this party. Guy Diamond hosts the party at Glitter Falls, and though it starts off well it soon goes wrong. Many of his party plans have resulted in problems. The floor is covered in glitter and is now slippery which is made worst by Biggie crying tears of joy mixing in his giant watery tears. With so much danger slowly building up Guy realises the only Troll that can help didn't show up - Branch. He sends Satin and Chenille to go get him. Branch drops everything when he sees their worry and rushes to the party bumping into Poppy along the way. By the time they reach the party choas is at play but not in a good way, Branch and Poppy get up dodging Trolls and saving Mr. Dinkles from falling. Branch instantly goes into action and cleans up the mess made by all the glitter, while ordering others to go get his treats for his own party to restore fun to this one. Branch tells them to set up all the treats and games anywhere. Each time something is set up it is met with a loud cheer. Branch saves the party. They apologise as they didn't like his party because of all his rules but he tells them to enjoy this party instead. He states it is hard for him to not be over cautious, but the others are glad he is as he saved the party. They note he is full of surprises as he pulls Poppy in and gives him a hug. The party is a success, proving Branch is not such as party-pooper after all. Book Notes *Officially, Branch hosts his first canon party in Trolls: The Beat Goes On! episode Bye-Bye Bunker. While these books are official licensed they are not considered the Dreamworks canonical storyline. Meaning that they don't conflict with the narrative of the Netflix series. Category:Books